


Happy Birthday Dan!

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Cake batter play, Creampie, F/M, Light daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake tastes better on Dan, anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dan!

You're awoken by the sounds of screams and cheers. You feel Dan stir behind you.

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" the twins scream, throwing themselves on Dan.

  
You roll on your back and smile of the sight. The twins wrap their tiny arms around Dan's neck and plant kisses all over his face.

  
"Oh thank you princesses!"

  
"We made you gifts!"

"They're downstairs!"

  
"Okay girls go brush your teeth and get ready for school." you say.

  
"Aw can we stay home? It's daddy's birthday!"

  
"And I feel sick!"

  
"Me too!"

  
They both start moaning and rubbing their tummies.

  
"Now." you say sternly

"Aww." they say, but eventually get up and leave.

  
You turn to Dan and smile. He returns the smile and pulls your body closer to his.

  
"Happy birthday baby."

  
"Thank you honey."

  
You reach up kiss him deeply. His arm tightens around you to deepen the kiss.

  
"Ew! You spit on my hand! Mom!"

  
Dan breaks the kiss and you sigh with a smile.

* * *

  
You whistle to yourself as you mix the cake batter. The stairs creek as Dan makes his way down, yawning.

  
"Morning sleepyhead. Enjoy your nap?"

  
"Mhm. What time is it?"

  
"1:12. The girls will be home in about an hour."

  
Dan wraps his arms around your waist and you lean back into his embrace.

  
"Arin and Suzy still okay to babysit?" you ask

  
"Yeah Arin text me while I was sleeping. They'll be here around 7."

  
You nod and continue mixing.

  
"That my birthday cake?"

  
"Mhm. Devil's Food, your favorite."

  
You stick a finger in and hold it up. A shiver runs through you as Dan's hot mouth wraps around your finger and tongue sucks up the batter.

  
"Delicious." he whispers in your ear

  
You bite your lip.

  
"You know Daddy..." you start, delighting at his sudden stiffness of the nickname.

  
"I was gonna give you your gift tonight, but I don't think I can wait."

  
"Yeah? he asks

  
You set the bowl down on a nearby counter and turn around in Dan's arms. You back away to jump on the counter.

  
Spreading your legs and beckoning at Dan, he wasted no time settling between your legs. He captures your mouth with his. You lick at his bottom lip and he invites you into his mouth. Dan grips at your hips and rocks his body into yours. You moan into the kiss.

  
He breaks the kiss and you gasp at a sudden coldness on your neck. Dan attacks your batter covered neck and you weave your hands in his hair. His batter fingers stroke your lips and you take his fingers in your mouth. He groans and grinds himself against you harder.

  
You push him away and he looks at you confused. Giggling at him batter covered face, you untie the apron from your neck and un tuck your breasts from your tank top.  
Never looking away from Dan, you reach into the bowl of batter and smear the batter over your breasts.

  
"Fuck." he breathes

  
You suck the batter off your fingers and smile at Dan.

  
"This is gonna get sticky."

  
He laughs loudly and clutch at his stomach.

  
"Well we better hurry and get clean before the girls come home."

  
"Do you wanna clean me up, daddy?"

  
He nods hungrily.

  
"C'mere."

  
Dan drops to his knees so hard, you could've sworn you heard a pop. If it hurt, he paid no attention to it.

  
He lick and nipped at your breasts.

  
"Danny." you sigh

  
He licks every bit of the batter and sucks a nipple into his mouth.

  
You moan loudly.

  
Dan leans down further and smears batter on your pussy. Gasping at the contrast of the cold batter and the warmth of his tongue, he feasted on you like a starving man.

  
You realize something.

  
"W-wait! Wait!"

  
He stopped and you almost whine when you remember you stopped him.

  
"It's your birthday, Dan. I think these positions should be reversed."

  
Dan smirked as you hopped off the counter. He leaned down and kissed you again. You push up his shirt and he meets you halfway to remove it.

  
You stroke him through his boxers and he arches into your touch.

  
He leans back against the counter. You break the kiss and start to suck at his neck and collarbone. He gasps as you knead his cock harder and pull at his hair.

  
"B-baby please. Stop... teasing." he moans

  
You sank down on your knees and pull down his underwear, his cock bouncing out.

  
Long and thick and excited.

  
Dan scoops up some batter and drips it on his cock. You eagerly grasp at it and give it a long lick on the underside. You then take all of it in your mouth at once.

  
"Shiiiiiit." he groans, weaving his hand in your hair

  
You bob your head back and forth, never taking your eyes off his. You lean back with his cock still in your mouth and look at him expectantly.

  
He shivers and starts to thrust into your mouth. While he fucks your mouth you remove the apron and your undies.

  
You gag as he shoves his cock down your throat. Dan removes his cock swiftly and groans at the sight of a trail of spit lingering between his cock and your mouth. You spit the excess spit into your hand and rub your already dripping pussy.

  
He looks at you and you know he's ready. You get on your butt and slide back as he steps out of his underwear. Dan goes to get between you legs when you stop him.

  
"Lay down." you command

  
He strokes himself and lays down on the kitchen floor. You straddle him and he aligns himself.

  
He looked like an angel with his wild hair beneath him like a Jew-y halo.

  
"I love you."

  
He smiles up at you.

  
"I love you too."

  
You sink down on him and you both groan. His hands grip your hips and you raise up and down, taking all of him deep inside you.

  
"____" he groans.

  
You pick up the pace and moan loudly when he hits a certain spot, knowing your body like the back of his hand. You ride him harder, hitting that spot over and over again.

  
"Danny." you moan, rubbing your clit.

  
You freeze as you come hard. Dan's hands grip you hard as he starts to thrust into you.

  
"Oh Dan fuck yes oh my God fuck!" you scream, riding out your orgasm.

  
You quickly recover and ride him harder, both of your thrusts colliding.

  
He quickens his pace and moans with every thrust.

  
"Baby- baby I'm so close. Fuck yeah."

  
"Come for me Daddy. Please come for me. Fill me up with your baby batter."

  
He laughs hard.

  
"Don't make me laugh!"

  
He comes hard, thrusting up into you roughly.

  
You rise and he slides out. Dan looks up at your raw, wet pussy as his come drips out.

  
Glancing at the clock, you see that the girls will be home soon.

  
"Come on birthday boy, let's get you cleaned up."

  
You help him up only to be scooped up in his arms and carried to the bathroom, giggling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight while listening to EWTRTW and eating Cheez Its.
> 
> Dan is officially one whole teenager older than me. Age is just a number (unless it's illegal)! 
> 
> Happy birthday Dan!
> 
> Also Happy Pi Day!


End file.
